<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What’s Love got to do with it? (Reylo) by Ghosthiro62</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437124">What’s Love got to do with it? (Reylo)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosthiro62/pseuds/Ghosthiro62'>Ghosthiro62</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attraction, Childbirth, Drama &amp; Romance, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate &amp; Destiny, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Visions, Grief/Mourning, Kylo Ren Redemption, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pregnancy, Rey has a daughter, Reylo - Freeform, Rites of Passage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosthiro62/pseuds/Ghosthiro62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago in a galaxy far far away ...</p><p>In the wake of the events of The Rise of Skywalker, Rey looks toward the future. In this future she raises a daughter of Ben and trains her in Jedi ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Klylo Ren is redeemed through the power of love</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was made of magic, that only I could see.<br/>– Atticus</p><p> </p><p>The battle of Yavin facts slowly became a myth. Myth became legend. The heroes were rewarded and retired. Some, like Luke Skywalker, went on different quests. Democracy was restored but ….<br/>The eternal evil was stirring again in the Galaxy. Never completely and utterly destroyed, it rose again in the form of a new entity called First Order. As the Galaxy became awash with former soldiers and weapons, the leader of the First Order was quick to seize the moment and started to sow discord among the populations of the Galactic Rim. In a truly misguided effort, the new Rebublican government decided that the Galaxy is now at peace. All military units were disbanded. As anarchy spread, the Empire remnants now known as First Order struck back. In a single blow by the First Order, the nascent New Republic was destroyed and the Galaxy had a new overlord.</p><p>The legends of these turbulent times tell a story of two people - a prince who fell under the spell of an evil wizard and became powerful First Order warlord Kylo Ren and a mysterious scavenger girl by the name of Rey who became a great shieldmaiden and . broke the spell by the power of love. The warlord was smitten by love at first sight, yet, he did not realize that. Without pity he stamped out all forms of resistance to the First Order. Obedient to his leader, he did not hesitate to raze entire villages killing women and children. “Burn it all, Captain Phasma. You know what to do,” he ordered his stormtroops. And Rey, to him Rey was just a rebel, the kind that he would destroy without much thinking. And still…<br/>“Rey,” he would whisper in his dreams, her image seared into his mind<br/>“Rey, come to me. I need you - I do not remember the time when I did not love you. Was it at all - is it time? I'm not sure. It seems to me that has always been so. Forever, outside of time and space, in every incarnation of my soul ... I am the most devoted adherent. The most zealous follower, capable of any stupidity in the name of the Divine.”<br/>When they met in the forest of Starkiller base, he could not fight off her furious attacks because he was in love. When she was captured and brought before Supreme Leader Snoke, he could not kill her. Instead, he killed Snoke because he was in love. When the truth came out in a final conflict with Palpatine, he renounced the evil of Kylo Ren and joined Rey in fighting the Evil as Ben Solo because he was in love. Rey watched him fade, disappear into somewhere she couldn’t reach. His last breath was given to her mouth... his last heartbeat pumped in her chest. She had hated the cruel warlord... wanted to hate the man in the mask who chased her across the galaxy. She had felt compassion for the boy with so many hidden scars... she was in love with man BEHIND mask. He was her enemy... he became her friend. Kylo Ren... Ben Solo..<br/>He sacrificed himself to revive Rey who had fallen in a battle with the eternal evil, he sacrificed himself to make sure that his love can live.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey mourns Ben Solo and looks toward the future</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All that we love deeply becomes a part of us. The risk of love is loss, and the price of loss is grief – But the pain of grief is only a shadow when compared with the pain of never risking love. Whenever we lose a loved one, we resolve, inevitably, to never forget, to remember that dear person for all our living days. Rey Solo was meditating in a small personal chapel she has built in Ben’s memory. Surrounded by burning incense, she immersed herself in the healing warmth of the Cosmic Force. </p><p>“Rey,” a whisper emerged in her head. She could see glowing figures of Ben Solo and Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker in their Jedi clothing standing right in front of her. She reaches out and her hand goes right through Ben’s body. “Rey, I love you. Do not forsake me,” She can feel Ben’s Force-spirit reaching out to her, caressing her, making her feel at peace. She hears him saying “I am with you, my love! I will always be with you”.</p><p>Years have passed since the events of the final conflict between the Rey, Ben, and her Sith grandfather Emperor Palpatine, and, yet, she remembered everything like it was yesterday. In the smoking ruins of Death Star II, she saw cackling Palpatine Force-push Ben into the abyss. “As once I fell,” sneered the Emperor, “so falls the last Skywalker.” Anger rose inside her. Palpatine smiled.<br/>
“Strike me down, child, and fulfill your destiny. Rule the Galaxy as the Empress you were born to be,” he addressed Rey.<br/>
“I will never join you. You are an abomination,” she screamed.<br/>
“Then die. I will rule the eternal empire forever,” he sneered, sending waves of cracking Force-lightning in her direction. </p><p>Rey gripped Luke’s and Anakin’s lightsabers and rose determined to give it her best  to destroy the cackling monster sitting on the throne in front of her. She advanced towards the throne pressing her attack, feeling the Force rising within her, deflecting the Force-lightning back. Her victory came at an enormous personal cost, yet she was glad that she did. But, alas, she was fading fast having expended most of her life-force. Suddenly, she felt Ben’s presence as he held her tight and was pouring his life-force into Rey’s body. She opened her eyes and a smile lit up his face. “You are going to be ok, my love,” he whispered. They have made it. The two tortured souls were together at last, but, alas, Ben was overcome as he exhausted his resources. He sacrificed himself so that she and her unborn child shall live.</p><p>Rey emerged from her meditation, strong and determined. “I shall never forsake you, Ben. I will always be with you and she…” Rey stroked her pregnant belly. “She will be fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey gives birth to Ben’s daughter Amara</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Be ready. Here comes life<br/>
—- unknown author</p><p>All that we love deeply becomes a part of us. The nine months passed in great anticipation and now the time has come. “Push, “ Rey heard from a midwife standing at the foot of the tub. “Push.”  She was feeling light contractions for about the next two hours. Rey was thinking, "Wow, this is nothing, I can handle this," but didn't dare say it out loud.<br/>
The contractions got harder and harder to relax through. Occasionally her entire body would tense up and sort of push. Rey,” she heard a whisper in her head. She could see glowing figures of Ben Solo and Luke Skywalker in their Jedi clothing standing right in front of her. She reached out and her hand went right through Ben’s body. “Rey, I love you.” She could feel Ben’s Force-spirit reaching out to her, caressing her, making her feel at peace. She heard him saying “I am with you, my love! I will always be with you”.<br/>
Rey fully surrendered to the Force coursing through her body and allowing the dance of birth to fully play out, as her firstborn began emerging from my body. In that moment of full surrender she experienced an exhilarating orgasm that reached to her fingertips, her body felt so aroused and electrified. She wanted to soak for ages in that bubble of sensuality and bliss, in that raw moment of humanity of giving birth to feel so amazing and full of pure pleasure was just incredible. It wasn’t too long before she felt the waves of contractions coming, She began pushing. It took a few contractions to get comfortable with how to push. Now she was ready to push to get my baby out and so it began.<br/>
Each contraction she pushed 3 times. It was so hard to push but it felt right. As the baby moved lower and lower it got more and more painful in between contractions. She reached down and could feel the baby’s wrinkly head coming closer. She was getting exhausted but she had to go on.<br/>
“I can’t.” Rey moaned.<br/>
“You can do this,” he whispered in her head, “Let the Force guide you and our child. Don’t say that you can’t do this. You are doing it.”<br/>
The final contraction of pushing her head out was so amazingly painful, yet Rey reached into the Force helping her to endure. The baby’s head came out and Rey waited for the next contraction to push her shoulders out. Another push and the child finally arrived. Rey could not wait to hold her miracle daughter. A great joy spread in her mind as they brought her baby straight to her chest.<br/>
Rey looked at Ben smiling at her and fell even more deeply in love with him!<br/>
“Your daughter is here, Ben. We will call her Amara.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amara Solo is going through the rite of finding her Kyber crystal</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 5:00 AM standard time on Tatooine and the alarm was blaring incessantly, mercilessly. Amara opened one eye and then another. "Get up," called up her Mom. "This is important. We are going on a very special trip to search for your own Kyber crystal.."<br/>
Amara reluctantly sat up and tried to lift the cobwebs from her eyes. Her brain slowly tried to process the new information. "A pilgrimage?" She has been waiting for this moment since she was three years old. Study, Study, and study more. But ...now she was fourteen years old and ready to take her next step..And, this step...it was huge.<br/>
""I love and I wish you success, Amara," said Rey as they were about to start on their journey. " But remember, you must believe in yourself and your connection to the Force. Only then you can pass the test and find your Kyber crystal."</p><p>Amara entered the underground catacombs without fear. As she wandered in the darkness, hoping for a glimmer of light, she came upon a fight scene. A female Jedi was battling a dark tall man in a mask. He carried a crimson blade. The fighters fought furiously and, yet, Amara was able to discern who the female fighter was ...it was her mother. "It's a vision conjured by the Force. Mom warned me about it." As Amara sat cross-legged and meditated, the vision dissipated and she was back in the darkness of the catacombs - alone. Finally, a glimmer of a greenish light appeared in the distance. It appeared to emanate from a narrow tunnel that had only enough room for her to crawl on all fours. As Amara crawled forward, the light became brighter. After what seemed like an eternity, the tunnel emptied into a large cave with an ice lake. On the other side of the lake, Amara noticed an exotic-looking bluish ice formation with a green Kyber crystal growing out of it. She cautiously stepped on the ice but it felt too thin. "What would Mom and Dad do?" she mused and, then, a solution popped into her head.</p><p>This was certainly an Aha moment. She sat cross-legged and started to meditate reaching deep into the Force. As she meditated, the lake started to change. The thick crust of ice now extended over the entire surface of the lake. It was now safe to cross to the other side.</p><p>"Thank you," Amara silently thanked her parents. "I am always with you," she heard her dad's words in her head. She slowly got up and walked across the ice. As she touched the Kyber crystal, she felt the Force energy flowing through her body and heard Its song of harmony. The Crystal chose her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amara Solo turns fourteen and becomes a new Padawan</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clouds of incense smoke were rising in the family chapel where Rey and Amara were meditating, immersing themselves in the Force, calling on ancestral spirits to bless the event that is about to take place. The spirits were listening. In fact, the family council had convened.<br/>
“Do you think she is ready?“ asked Anakin. As a senior member of the Skywalker clan, he started the proceedings. “I was not ready when Qui-Gon Jinn decided that I am The Chosen One.”<br/>
“I think she had shown great qualities and strength of character,” said Leia. “She is just like her mother - strong with Force.”<br/>
“What about me, ” interrupted Ben, looking at his grandfather to his mother. “I am the father. Do not I have an opinion?” He had become one with the Force and the Force had acknowledged his sacrifice. It should be enough.<br/>
The discussion of the ancestral Force-ghosts was about to get heated when Amara and Rey left the chapel and entered the great hall of the newly built Jedi Temple on Tatooine. Enclosed by the great dome, it was a place of soaring ceilings supported by graceful arches and full of light coming through trasparasteel windows. The heavy ornate doors swung open and Rey and Amara entered through central doorway. She was greeted by two rows of academy students who were there to cheer her on for this solemn occasion. Rey Solo entered from the side, accompanied by Jedi Masters Mavra Kun, the Order Sergeant-at-Arms and Ki-Tan-Khan, Order Librarian and Jedi Knight Ashland Sou.<br/>
“Who vouches for this girl to be worthy of being a Jedi?” asked Master Kun.<br/>
“I do, “ said Rey.<br/>
“Amara Solo,” announced Rey in a solemn tone. “Today, you become a Padawan, a Jedi apprentice. This event should not be taken lightly for today you accept responsibility to follow the code of the Jedi Order, to put comfort and wellbeing of others before your own, to always defend those in need and against those that value power above anything else. Ashland Sou will be your guide on this journey. May the Force be with you.’’<br/>
Rey looked with pride on her daughter. Amara labored hard to learn the ways of Jedi and deserves to be a Padawan. She became a confident young woman and, yet, she grew up so fast. She looked so much like Ben.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>